


First Date Impressions

by HalfHumanHalfCatHalfGirl



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Headcanon, Humiliation, Kinktober, Light Angst, Light Foot Kink, Light Soda Kink, Making Out, Omorashi, Silly, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfHumanHalfCatHalfGirl/pseuds/HalfHumanHalfCatHalfGirl
Summary: Maki tries to hold her bladder on her first date. She fails, though not entirely by accident.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949446
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	First Date Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Omorashi
> 
> For those who are curious; I have a headcanon that, due to rigorous training to become an assassin, Maki was never potty trained. This fic was written with that headcanon in mind. Thank you for understanding, and I hope you enjoy the fic!

“This is stupid...” _And a terrible idea._

Maki pouted as she stared down at the cup sitting on the table. A giant monster of a cup filled with soda. Two straws sat in the same cup, one facing her, and the other facing her datemate, Kaede.

Kaede giggled with a smile of pure joy, “Oh, lighten up! This is a cute idea for a first date, isn’t it? I’ve always wanted to try this...”

Maki gulped. Even if the two of them drank from the same cup, with a cup of that size... she would need to piss afterward. 

And this loud, populated fast-food restaurant was only the first location on their date.

She had always been able to get to a private place before wetting herself. But she won’t be able to get away with that with Kaede around. Nothing escaped that _minx’s_ attention. Which was why Maki was on this date in the first place. Just a little too much eye contact, and assertiveness from Kaede.

And here Maki was, minutes away from tragedy. Pissing herself in front of the cutest girl at school.

“I propose a challenge!” Kaede said, lightly slapping the table, “Let’s see who can drink the most in the least time possible!”

“How would we even know who won?”

“Mm,” Kaede shrugged, eating a french fry. “I dunno. It’s not about winners or losers, though. Let’s just have fun!”

Kaede’s gleeful smile was enough to break through even Maki’s aloofness. Much to her chagrin. She sighed, “Alright, let’s do it.”

“Yay!”

Kaede wrapped her lips around her straw, and Maki did the same around her own. They stared into each other’s eyes. A trickle of sweat ran down Maki’s temple. Kaede looked so cocky and cheery; she had no idea what she was doing to Maki’s pride.

Maki blinked and shook such thoughts out of her head. Right now, having a fun time and making her girlfriend happy were top priorities. She’d burn the bladder bridge when she came to it.

Kaede counted down with her fingers. Three... Two... One.

The girls started slurping. Kaede took quick, shallow sips, while Maki took big gulps. Probably not a good idea for keeping her bladder at bay, but she actually enjoyed the taste. She had to swallow as much as she could at one time; to savor every flavor. Kaede smirked as she watched Maki.

Suddenly, Kaede took her mouth off the straw. She leaned over the table, with her mouth still full of soda, planting a wet kiss on Maki’s nose. Her eyes widened. She jerked away from the straw, spitting out soda and choking on the ones that didn’t shoot out.

Kaede’s eyebrows arched upward, “Are you okay?”

After her coughing fit ended, Maki smirked, “You brat.”

Kaede giggled, “You should have seen the look on your face! That was a good surprise, huh? Getting you all focused on the, ‘challenge.’”

“You planned this?”

Kaede smiled innocently, sipping some soda. 

“Heh... you bully... you can’t just kiss me so tamely. Come ‘ere.”

Maki leaned across the table. Kaede rolled her eyes, took a quick sip, and did so too. The girls connected their lips together. Maki’s eyes widened as she felt soda drain from Kaede’s mouth into hers, but she kept making out anyway. The combo of flavors was exquisite.

What wasn’t so exquisite was that Maki already felt the need to piss. She ignored it as much as possible, indulging in the taste of Kaede’s wet tongue. As well as the smell of her skin and hair. Maki loved every bit of Kaede. She was so cute, took care of herself so well... and probably knew how to hold her bladder. That alone made her way above Maki’s league. That wasn’t going to stop her from trying.

Maki rubbed her thighs together. Her bladder was weak today, even by her usual standards. Kaede pulled away and Maki whined. Sweat ran down her forehead.

Kaede’s smile turned into concern, “Are you okay, Maki? You look uncomfortable.”

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. I’m just... not used to stuff like this.”

Maki wasn’t lying. Going from a cold life of assassination to a cutesy date was a huge change for her. So many of the things she was taught, so many of the rules she relied on for survival; none of them worked here. She thought it was stupid, but this date was the most vulnerable she had been in her life. 

Which was why she couldn’t lose control of herself here. She couldn’t piss herself, not in front of someone she actually cared about. All her life, she’d known two kinds of people; those she didn’t care about and those who would die by her hand. She never cared what either of those types thought of her; it wasn’t like they could or would do anything about it. 

But Kaede was different. Oh, so different. If Maki let herself go, all of this would be ruined. She couldn’t let that happen under any circumstances. Even if the pain in her bladder was getting worse. Even if her toes constantly wriggled from the powerful sensation of her pee desperately trying to escape. Even if-

“Maki?” Kaede cocked her head, eyebrow raised.

Kaede was catching on. _Kaede was catching on._ Maki panicked. It turned out that panic is a terrible emotion to feel when holding your bladder, but she barely kept it all in.

“W-what?” Maki said, “I told you, I’m fine.”

She took a few sips of soda, trying to look casual. Another terrible idea, but she didn’t know what else to do. 

Kaede smiled softly and put her chin in her hand, “You’re holding something back, aren’t you?”

“Glk!” Maki choked again on soda, sputtering, eyes widened. _Does she know? What’s going through this weirdo’s head?_

“I understand if you wouldn’t be, but... if you’re comfortable, you can let it all out.”

Maki felt something slide across her thigh. Kaede’s bare foot rubbed softly against Maki’s skin. _Oh, she knows._

“We could go somewhere more private, if you’d like,” Kaede said. “Or you can do it here, if you’re comfortable. Nobody’s paying attention to us. And even if someone did notice, well, it’s a big city. No one will recognize you, I promise.”

“... Promise?”

Kaede grinned, nodding.

“... I’m such an idiot,” Maki hissed to herself. She leaned back, spreading her legs and taking a few sips. She closed her eyes, breathing calmly. Within a few seconds, her body was relaxed, and the floodgates were opened.

The sound of liquid hitting fabric was clear to the girls, but it wasn’t loud enough for anyone else, especially given the noisiness of the restaurant. Maki meekly moaned as the warm liquid ran down her legs. Her panties and skirt quickly became soaked. They stuck to her skin, only getting wetter.

Kaede’s foot slipped between Maki’s legs, pressing against her panties. The pressure was light, but the sensation was heaven. A large blush rested on Maki’s face. She was still embarrassed, but it felt too good to stop. It felt too good to ask _Kaede_ to stop. She sighed, not just in pleasure, but relief.

The warmth got overwhelming. Both from Kaede’s foot and the warm piss. There were two puddles: one at her feet and another where she sat. No one seemed to pay any attention to her, yet Maki still let the rush of emotions get to her. Tears fell down her face, and she couldn’t tell if they were tears of happiness or humiliation. Kaede would say they were both, if Maki asked.

Kaede, a smile on her face, stared into her eyes. Kaede’s foot was probably soaked at this point. She put her hand to her chest; her face relaxed and red. Warmth was emanating from her. So much that no matter how humiliated Maki felt, she also felt safe. So long as Kaede was there.

Maki leaned back, full relaxation kicking in as her flow ended. Her skirt and panties were soaked so much, it would be impossible to hide. Her shoes were wet from the puddle on the floor. She sat in her own excess liquids. The physical feeling was something she was used to, though it always made her feel gross. She still felt that way a little, but now... it also felt pleasant.

Kaede pulled her foot away, smiling, “There. That feel better?”

Maki took a deep breath, “Y-yeah.”

“Don’t worry about the mess. We can clean it up before we leave. I’m sure they’ve got cleaning supplies around here. Probably...”

Maki leaned forward, “... Probably?” She took a sip of soda.

“... We have napkins!” Kaede pulled out and flapped said napkins as proof.

“Huh. Can’t believe I let you convince me to do this. Is this how all dates go, or am I special?”

“Of course you’re special,” Kaede extended her hand. “Cause you’re my girlfriend.”

Maki smiled and held her girlfriend’s hand. The two of them continued their date, not minding the smell.

**Author's Note:**

> What a fun kink to start off Kinktober with! This ended up being way fluffier than I was intending, which I am not complaining about at all :3c Did I do good? Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
